Rain Dance
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: For the first time in four months, he felt warm. It had something to do with the rain. -Cody/Sierra-


**Title: **Rain Dance

**Warnings: **Mild cursing

**Words:** 1,539

**Stats: **Not beta'd

**Summary: **For the first time in four months, he felt warm. It had something to do with the rain.

It had something to do with the rain.

At first he had told her she was crazy, that she was going to catch a cold, but soon his own selfishness convinced him to stop. The pitter-patter of rain falling on his rooftop always made him excited. He would run to the window, and sure enough, she would be there.

In the middle of the road, his neighbor loved to dance in the rain. No matter what time of day it was, no matter how much rain there was, he would watch as purple hair swayed in a long, lengthy braid, dampening with her skin, her smile radiant. Like the sun. She was the sun that shone in the storm.

But he would never tell her that.

It was 7:34 a.m. and six seconds and he had just woken up. Cody tripped into his pants, throwing on a dirty tee-shirt that had been lying beside his bed- he prayed it wasn't the same shirt as yesterday, dear god, let it not be that- but dressing in the dark comes with its disadvantages. He couldn't find his tooth brush, so he instead squeezed some toothpaste on his finger and brushed. Gosh, he was a mess, he knew it, but he couldn't be late…

He slipped on his tennis shoes and ran outside.

To be greeted by a thunder storm.

Just great.

He sighed up at the sky as he was automatically soaked. Dammit, he really had to run to school in this weather? He glanced over the street, and, sure enough, she was there.

She was wearing a long yellow dress that wasn't appropriate for the weather- even wearing his cuffed longed sleeve shirt, Cody couldn't help but shiver as the rain started to dampen his hair. She had a huge smile on her face as she hummed a random song, her eyes closed as she swayed in the pouring water. Her purple hair bounced off her shoulders. Cody just didn't get it.

How could someone be so happy?

How could someone be so _lovely _and still act like they were five years old on a sugar high?

Speaking of a sugar high, he was soon greeted by her obnoxiously loud voice- "_Cody-kins_!"

He bit his lip, walking towards her in the rain out into the middle of the street. "Hello, Sierra." He said, exasperated already. There was something about that damn nick-name that really drained the life out of him. She put on edge quite a bit, really, and he tended to try and avoid her. But on days like these, when it rained… it was so hard to stay inside and just watch.

And it was getting harder and harder for him not to stare as she danced in a circle around him, her eyes half lidded and a large smile on her face. At other times, her eyes were wide, open, intruding a bit- he didn't know why, but for some reason, this weather calmed her, made her a different person entirely…

When she was in the rain, she was a mystery to him. He gasped as she reached for his hand, gesturing for him to spin around with her. Gosh, seeing her like this, up close, so near to her that he could count the rain drops that littered her hair, it made his face go red. "No, I-" He started, trying to break away from her grasp, but she just grabbed his other hand as well, and he almost fainted. She was so _warm._

How could anybody be that warm in this cold rain?

She tugged his body towards hers, and this time, he didn't refused the touch. Something about the way her grin was dimming to a subtle smile made the ends of his mouth tug, as though he wanted to smile back.

He hadn't even realized it yet… but they were dancing.

The rain pouring on their skin flicked off at random angles as she swayed, and he in turn did the same. There was a rhythm to it, a rhythm to the way she moved, the way her laugh rang throughout the cold of the morning, the way the pounding of the rain on the sidewalk melted away and he could hear was her.

All her could feel was her hand cupped inside of his, all he could register was the way that his hand coiled into the back of her dress, all he could see was the way her hips were swaying and how her eyes were sparkling as her bangs began to stick to her face.

Never had anything been so beautiful. He was sure of it.

Her warmth was what made everything so intoxicating. Even as they would separate for a moment and the cold water would invade him, he would slip back to her and suddenly be wrapped in a prickling sensation that tickled his insides.

"You…" She whispered against the rain, but he heard her, her voice was so clear to him, she was the only thing he could think of… "You just made my day, Cody."

Cody's eyes opened widely. "Oh crap, I'm late!" He grabbed his backpack off of the sidewalk and started to run, but he turned back around to her, and for some reason, he threw he a smile and sent her a quick wave.

And then she smiled. And then she started dancing again.

And it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"She's fucking weird." Duncan rolled his eyes, and Cody tried to ignore the discussion that went on behind him. He tried to ignore Duncan anyways, but during chemistry, it was even worse- Duncan and Geoff talked about the stupidest subjects. Girls, sex, and their penis. That was it.

Interesting, right? Wrong. Cody didn't understand how someone could go through an entire class discussing the importance of lesbian porn.

Geoff let out a small laugh. "I think she's like, mental or something, brah." Cody's best guess was that they were discussing Izzy…

"Dancing in the rain like a freaking idiot."

Cody's insides set on fire. He clenched his pencil tighter.

Geoff laughed and Duncan snickered, and Cody almost turned around and gave Duncan was he deserved. He almost flipped him out of his chair and spat in his face the way someone should have a long time ago.

He almost did.

He was disappointed in himself to say that he didn't.

Cody had been feeling guilty for not sticking up for Sierra all day, but he decided to ignore it. What had him so worked up, anyway? It wasn't as though he **liked **her or something… he decided to stop right there. That would only lead to some serious denial.

He neared his block when he heard sirens going off. He felt his heart pound as he turned a corner and saw cop cars and an ambulance in front of his house. His stomach dropped.

He ran over and tried to see over the crowd of people, but it was no use. He started flinging questions, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

A woman turned and chewed her lip sadly at him. "Some girl got hit by a car this morning. They say she was just standing in the middle of the road… it's a hit and run…"

Cody's whole mind went blank.

_No, no, there's no way…_

"Is she alright? They have her in the hospital, right, and-" Cody stopped when he heard one of the cops say something into his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, it's a D.O.A,"

_No._

_No._

_Please, god no._

Cody ran over to the grass and threw up. It burned his throat and his taste buds were like shit, but he couldn't help it. Tears were stinging his eyes and it hurt to breath. It hurt everywhere. His entire chest was pounding and he fell to the ground, his shoulders shaking as he clenched his teeth. A few people asked if he was okay, gripping his shoulders, but he couldn't speak.

There were no words for this type of pain.

Eventually, it got easier.

It was odd, at first. Every time it rained, he still looked out the window.

She was obviously never there.

It took four months. Four months for him to even go outside in the rain. Again, it was a mistake. He was late for school, brushed his teeth with his fingers, wore the same shirt twice, and ran outside-

And it was pouring rain.

And he meant buckets of it. He let out a small gasp, looking for her, where was she?... She wasn't there. She was never going to be there, she wasn't…

He thought of her in the yellow dress, swaying, smiling, sparkling with droplets. The last time he saw her. The last time he danced with her. And he ran into the middle of the street and for the last time, he danced in the rain.

He could have sworn he could feel her with him. He could feel her breath on his face, her smile tainting her lips, her laughter surrounding him just like the rain…

And for the first time in four months, he felt warm.

It had something to do with the rain.

**A/N-**

I own a yellow dress. I really think... that this couple is adorable, somehow... Also, sorry for that totally sad ending. :(

I got ten viles of blood drawn from my hands today. They were supposed to do it in my arm, but apparently, my veins collapsed due to dehydration, so it's safe to say I'm bedridden for the next week... They are doing blood tests on me because I have a 75% chance of having a disease which causes me to not be able to stop bleeding once I start. Also, I have the Sickle Cell trait, which means that if I have a baby with another person who has the Sickle Cell trait, our baby will die. And apparently, my boyfriend has the Sickle Cell trait. So if we stayed together and wanted a kid, we couldn't. Or it would automatically die.

Just great.

Anyways.

Thanks for reading :)

First Draft Finished: 2/1/2011  
Final Draft Finished: 2/1/2011  
Published: 2/1/2011  
Fandom: Total Drama series  
Disclaimer: Total Drama Island and all its characters are property of their respective owners.  
©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


End file.
